Gemini
by The little BloodTalon
Summary: Jin and hwoarang,brothers.. Hwoarang lost his memory of Jin and Jun.. Will Hwoarang ever accept Jin as his brother? and will Jin ever find a way to get Hwoarang's memory back? Chapter 9 is up!.. By the way, since Hwoarang is Jin's bro. He's got the devil
1. Prolouge

Related or Not

_Prolouge.._

Dark clouds covered the sky.Thunder roared and lightning striked.A creature standing right infront of a dead woman and two frightened young boys.

"You'll end up just like your mother!" The creature roared

One of the boys crawled backward but eventually stopped knowing that an end of a cliff was behind him. He looked down and turned his head to face the creature with a frightened look.

"No!"He cried

"Die!" The creature was about to strike but was cut when the other boy tackled him.

"Stay away from my brother!" He yelled.

The creature and the boy stopped in mid-air and fell into the ravine.

"Rang!" The boy on the cliff screamed trying to reach for his brother.

"Jin! I can't! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He fell off the cliff together with the creature.

"NO! HWO….HWORANG!" Jin screamed once again this time with tears. "No.." He shook his head in disbelief.He grit his teeth and clenched his fist.Jin punched the ground and screamed loud under the rain.


	2. Ch 1: Amnesia

_Chapter 1: Amnesia_

Hwoarang woke up.He touched his head as he shook it.As he let go he saw blod in his hands.He looked around and saw the figure of the creature lying on the ground,lifeless.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

He started to walk into the dark forest.Blood was still dripping from his forehead.He stopped for awhile and tore the sleeve of his shirt to wrap around his wound.He then noticed something written on his palm.

"Hwoa….Hwoarang" He read. "Am I Hwoarang? Is this….. my name?"

He continued walking until he saw a light at the end of the forest.Hwoarang ran towards it and finally made it out.

"I still don't know where I am"He sighed.

"Are you lost? Boy?" A man's voice said from behind him.He turned around and saw a man with dark brown hair that is pinned back by a ponytail.

"I don't know" He answered.

The man bent over and tapped both of the youth's shoulders.He smiled.

"Do you want to come with me in Korea? I can teach you Tae-Kwon-Do as well" He explained. "By the way my name's Baek. What's yours?"

"uhh…. Hwoarang! Right my name's Hwoarang! And I would like to come with you to this Korea that you are saying" He answered.

Baek laughed and patted his head.Hwoarang winced.

"But first,We have to treat that wound of yours"

"huh?"

"Let's see" Baek unwrapped the cloth on Hwoarang's head.He pulled out a cotton and alcohol from his backpack.Hwoarang's eyes widened as he backed away

"What are you gonna do with that:"

"Don't be afraid.I'll just wipe your wound with this.It'll sting a little but it has to be done"

Hwoarang nodded and sat down.Baek poured the alcohol on the cotton and started to wipe Hwoarang's wounded forehead.Hwoarang winced and gritted his teeth as it stings. As it was done Baek wrapped a clean white cloth around his head.

"There! That should do it! So how was it?"

"It stings!"

Baek laughed again.Hwoarang stared blankly at him.

"C'mon! Let's go! I'll take you home!"

**Okay, so let's just say,Hwoarang doesn't know Korea in this fic. And Baek found him outside the forest.**

**But anyway. Pls….Pls.. Review**


	3. Ch 2: Memories

_Chapter 2: Memories._

_4 years after the incident.._

Jin pulled out a locket hidden in his shirt.He opened it and revealed a picture of Him,his mother and Hwoarang.He smiled seeing Hwoarang and Jun's picture once more.

"Mother and Rang.. I hope you're in a nice place" He whispered.

"JIN!" A girl shouted while waving her hand.Jin turned around to see his friend,Xiaoyu.He put his locket back in his shirt and walked towards Xiaoyu.

"What were you doing all alone back there?" Xiaoyu asked pointing to the tree where Jin was earlier.

"Oh.. nothing!" He answered.

"C'mon Jin tell me. You're hiding something!"

Jin sighed as he puuled out his locket and removed it from his neck.

He opened it and showed it to Xiaoyu.

"Hey! Is this you as a kid?" Xiaoyu asked pointing to Jin's picture.

"Yes that's me"

"Kawaii desu ka! (you're so cute)" Xiaoyu exclaimed while smiling. She noticed a picture of another boy beside Jun. "Hey! Who's this?"

"That's my twin brother,Hwoarang"

Xiaoyu's eyes widened as she grabbed the locket and stared at Hwoarang's picture for a long time. "Eh! I didn't know you had a brother! Where is he now?"

"He's He's gone!" Jin answered with his head bowed.

A man suddenly passed by in front of them and crossed the street,he sat on a bench and relaxed his back on it.Xiaoyu looked at the man and at the picture. _'That guy looks just like Jin's brother' _She thought.

"Jin he's not dead! He's just over there!" Said Xiaoyu pointing to the man sitting on the bench across the street. Jin tilt his head and looked over to where Xiaoyu was pointing.His eyes widened as he grabbed the locket from Xiaoyu's hand.He looked at the man and back at the picture.

"Hwoarang? He's alive? But I thought?"

"Man! Tokyo's such a big city! I might get lost if I'm not careful!" Hwoarang sighed.

Xiaoyu pulled Jin's arm as they crossed the street to talk to Hwoarang.

Hwoarang stared at the couple and stood up.

"Hey there!" Xiaoyu greeted

"Huh? And who the heck are you?" Hwoarang crossed his arms.

"Are you Hwoarang?" Jin asked.

"Yeah! So what do you want from me?"

"HWOARANG!" Jin exclaimed as he was about to hug Him but Hwoarang dodged his hug.

"Yo! Dude! What's with you?" Hwoarang arced a brow as he stared at Jin.

"Hwoarang,don't you remember me?" Jin said poking his chest with his thumb.

Hwoarang placed a hand on his waist as he stared blanky at Jin. "What are you talking about man!"

"Hwoarang,it's me,Jin, your brother!"

"whoa! Whoa! Let me get this straight, You say that you're my brother? Look, I don't know who you are and I don't know who my parents are, okay? I just live with my master." And with that Hwoarang walked away.Leaving Jin and Xiaoyu.

"He doesn't remember me?" Jin asked.Xiaoyu shrugged as she watched Hwoarang walk away.

'_That fall.. . must have erased his memory' _Jin thought.

Jin and Xiaoyu went their separate ways and waved good bye at each other.

"See ya!"cried Jin.

As he walked home,he had memories of his past and his family.

'_This is just plain stupid! I finally found him but he lost his memory!' _

Jin thoughts were interrupted by a limousine that honked and stopped before him.The window slid down and reavealed Heihachi Mishima.

"Grand father!"

"Jin don't get yourself stressed by walking. Hop in!" Exclaimed Heihachi as he opened the door for Jin.Jin threw his bag in as he sat down the cair and slammed the door closed. He kept looking at the window and didn't say a word.

"Why the long face my grand son?" Heihachi asked tapping Jin's shoulder. No answer. Heihachi decided to not ask any more questions and left Jin quiet.

'_Oniisan (_brother_)'_ Jin thought

**_Yo! Review,review! I've been writing Japanese lately, sorry 'bout that hehehe…. Hope you guys like this fic. I've ben working on all chapters of my other fics. _**


	4. Ch 3: Brother

_Chapter 3:Brother_

Heihachi went to his desk and sat down.He smirked.

'_He doesn't know what's going to hit him!''_

_-Hwoarang-_

Hwoarang pulled out his cellphone from his pocket as he sat down on his bed.He called his master who was in Korea.The phone rang and he waited for someone to answer it.

"Hello Baek here!"

"Master! How are ya!" asked Hwoarang

"Well if it isn't Hwoarang, I'm okay here and how's life there in Tokyo? Hope your not a lost puppy" Teased Baek

"I'm not a kid anymore Master! I can take care of myself!" He said.

"Just kidding!"

"Hey master, I met a strange guy awhile ago,He was about to hug me but I dodged it.He also said that He's my brother! Do you know anything about that?" Hwoarang asked confused

"Hmm.. What was his name?" Baek asked

"He said that his name was Jin"

Baek's eyes widened as he remembered the day when he found Hwoarang.

"Yo! you okay?" Hwoarang asked

"I know you won't believe this but the guy you met really was your brother, Your real name is Rang, I was the one who gave that name to you and your mother,Jun accepted it. They just call you Hwoarang whenever they need you. Jun was my friend" explained Baek.

"Then why didn't you tell me this?"

"When I first found you.I already know that you were her son.I just can't tell you the truth" answered Baek.

Hwoarang grit his teeth and hung up. He placed his cell on top of a drawer.Baek slowly put down the phone as he knew that Hwoarang was mad.

'_This sucks! For all this years! He has been lying to me! Saying that I don't have any parents!' _Hwoarang thought '_But still that Jin person isn't going to be my brother.I'm not that weird'_ He looked at his palm with his name written on it.He balled his fist and punch the wall. _'The name's Hwoarang! This tattoo says so!'_

_-Jin-_

"aaahhhh" Jin punched a tree.Lightning encircled his arm as he punched it.The tree split into two and eventually fell.Sweat was dripping from his body.He was breathing hard.

"Training again, I see" A voice from behind said.Jin turned around and saw his uncle, Lee chaolan. Lee walked towards Jin and tapped his shoulder.

"Get outta here Uncle!" Demanded Jin.Lee whistled as he let go of his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Miss your brother?" Lee asked jokingly.Jin's eyes widened as he turned to face his uncle.

"How did you?"

"I know it! Rang's his name right?"

Jin nodded"But still, How'd you know that? You haven't met him yet!"

Lee smirked as he walked out of Jin's training spot. He raised his hand as he turned his head to face jin. "I have my own ways!" And with this, He left.Jin had no choice but to go out and walk around the streets.

"A walk would be nice! To clear my mind!" He said to himself.As he walked around the streets.He heard shouts and cheers coming from an alley.He ran towards the alley and saw that a street fight was being held.

He looked around and saw Hwoarang taunting his opponent.

"RANG!" He shouted.Every one stopped as they looked at him.Hwoarang's eyes widened as he saw Jin.

"Y… You again? What are you doing here!" Hwoarang asked."I'm in the middle of a fight here!"

**_To be continued! Pls. Review._**

_**Thanks for those reviews guys! You keep me inspired to write more fics! 3**_


	5. Ch 4 and Ch5

_Chapter 4:Feelings_

_**A love triangle chapter, Baek,Jun and Kazuya..**_

Baek sat on the dojang's floor.He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

_-Flashback-_

Jun sneaked behind Baek who was sitting along the pier.

Jun covered his eyes with her hands as she giggled "Guess who? Smarty Pants!"

"Uh? Jun?" Replied Baek.He touched her hands and shoved them away gently. "What's with you?"

"Nothing! Just a little excited"

"Excited? About what?"

"About the tournament silly!" Replied Jun as she smacked the back of Baek's head.He winced as he rubbed his head.

"Hey! Remember when we were kids?" Asked Jun "The two of us and Kazuya use to play with each other. I really miss Kazuya"

Baek looked and didn't response. '_I knew it! She likes him!'_

Jun stared at Baek and touched his cheek to face her.

"Are you okay?" She asked

Baek blushed terribly as he nodded.He's heart was beating fast as Jun touched his cheek. '_What's this feeling?'_

Jun let go and smiled.Little did they know that someone hidden in the shadows was watching them.

"Jun" He said enough for Baek and Jun to hear his voice.They both turned around and the figure hidden in the shadows walked out.Baek stood up quickly and so did Jun.

"Missed me?" The man asked,smirking

"Ka…. Kazuya?" They said in unison with a tone of disbelief.Kazuya raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"What! You two look like you have just seen a ghost!"

"IT IS YOU! KAZUYA!" Jun shouted as she pulled him to a hug.

Baek could only stare at Jun and Kazuya.His eyes were filled with jealousy.

_-End Flashback-_

Baek opened his eyes. "Jun… Now I know what that feeling was… Love. Jun I love you"

"Baek" A familiar voice said from behind him.Baek turned around and saw Jun.His eyes widened as he gulped.

"J..Jun?"

"Hello there Baek"

"But you look like ghost!"

"I'm already dead Baek. But please do me a favor. Pls. Take care of Rang for me.He's like a son to you and to me" And with that Jun disappeared.

"A son? To me?" He asked himself. "What does that mean?"

* * *

_Chapter 5: Bring it On!_

Jin stood in his place.Hwoarang glared at him for a long time then finally one of them spoke.

"I challenge you" Cried Hwoarang as he pointed his finger at Jin.All the men who were surrounding them cheered. "FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT!"

Jin nodded and stepped forward. "Fine! I accept your challenge"

A referee stood between them He raised his arm. "ichi,ni,san,shi,go! Ikuse! (1,2,3,4,5 Go!)

**_We're not gonna be just a part of the game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart  
Til everyone's the same  
_**

As they heard the signal,both fighters charged at each other.Hwoarang delivered a side kick.Jin blocked it just in time with his forearm.Hwoarang jumped back and Jin went back to his stance.Hwoarang gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.Jin smirked and ran towards Hwoarang at great speed.A punch in the gut wasdodged by the Blood Talon.Everyone cheered.

**_I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run.  
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all _**

"heh! Too slow! Now let me return the BLOW!" Hwoarang kicked Jin at the side of his face.He toppled over and landed face flat on the floor.Jin got up slowly and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"I won't loose. I'll do anything just to get your memory back! Even if I have to fight you!" Shouted Jin.He lunged at Hwoarang and started to deliver repeated Punches.

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
Its me against the world  
**_

Hwoarang had a hard time blocking the blows.He blocked some but then got hit by the next punch.He fell to the ground and hit his back on wall.The punch has exhausted him badly.

"That's it! No more mister nice Blood Talon!" Hwoarang shouted as he got up and started to beat the living snot out of Jin.

_**We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them**_

Jin jumped back.Defending his blows was tough.

"He's strong!"

Both sides were exhausted.Each of them breathing hard.Everybody watched in awe. The sky turned dark.Lightning striked.And rain started to fall.Both fighters and thugs were soaking wet.The water had spilled the blood off Hwoarang's arm.

**_I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_**

They both clenched their fists and got back to their feet.Hwoarang and Jin, both wet, stared at each other for a long time before attacking.It's as if they can read their minds.

'I'll beat you! Jin!' thought Hwoarang

'Bring it ,Rang!' replied Jin through his mind.

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong**_

Both lunged at each other dodging,blocking and even punching and Kickingstraight to the jaw.Neither of them gave up.Face flat on the floor and later back on their feet.

"I can't afford to loose! I'll proove that you're wrong!" Shouted Hwoarang through gritted teeth

_**Me against the world  
Its me against the world  
World….world…world…  
Its me against the world.  
(scream)**_

Hwoarang hit Jin with a roundhouse kick. Jin hit his back on the hard concrete. Hwoarang smirked.

"What's wrong? BROTHER! too weak? hahha. " Hwoarang teased.

Jin tilted his head slowly "Sh...Shut Up!"

_**Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit out your insults  
But nothing you say's gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win.**_

Jin's eyes started to glow red,tribal tattoos appeared on his forehead and on his chest.

**_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they've always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong_**

Hwoarang backed away slowly and cursed "Bull Shit!"

Everyone gasped,they could not believe what kind of being Jin is.Hwoarang then fell on one knee clutching his head and at the same time gritting his teeth. One thug ran towards him and asked if he was okay.No reply,he just pushed him away and stood up glaring at Jin.

"You're not even human!" Hwoarang screamed.

"And so are you" was Jin's reply. He charged towards Hwoarang with his fist clenched.Lightning encircled his whole arm. Hwoarang,eyes also turning a bit red,blocked his attack.The impact of the lightning caused his fore arm to have a scratch.

**_Me against the woorrrlllddd.  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they've always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world _**

Jin grinned evily seeing that his opponent has no stamina left.He then hurled him onto the hard concrete wall. Hwoarang spew blood.

"Are... you really my ...brother?" Hwoarang asked. The last thing that he saw was that Jin had sprouted black wings from his back and flew away.Before Hwoarang knew it,his world went black.

_**I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world **_

****

Pls.Review!_ I changed this chapter and the song Me against the world by Simple Plan is still here._


	6. Ch 6: Just a dream

_Chapter 6: Just a dream_

_

* * *

Hwoarang _

_-Dream Sequence-._

Hwoarang woke up in a forest.He stood and shook his head.He tried to touch a tree but it just went through his arm.

"What the!"

He then heard laughs and a pupppy's bark behind a cabin.He walked towards it and saw two little boys running around,tagging each other.

"Tag your it!" The boy with back spiked hair laughed as he poked the other boy's side.The puppy played with the two kids,running around.Hwoarang stood and stared at the two in awe.

"That kid!.He has the same hair and eyes as me" He said.

"Jin! Rang, Lunch time!" A woman's voice,probably their mother called from inside the cabin.

"Yes mother!" They both replied.

"Mother?" Hwoarang asked himself as he watched the boys who ran inside the cabin.He walked to where the window was.He stared at the red-haired kid espaciallly at the spiked-haired boy.

"Am I seeing ME and JIN as kids?"

The woman looked at him and smiled.

_-End Dream Sequence-_

Hwoarang woke up in an empty room with his wounds wrapped in bandages.He clutched his arm and groaned.

"Where Am I?" He looked around.The door opened and a man entered.His long dark hair was pinned back by a ponytail.

"Hey you're awake!"

"Huh? And who are you?" Hwoarang asked with a tone confusion.

"Lei... Lei Wulong! A hong Kong Poli.."

"I didn't ask for extras"Hwoarang interrupted Lei before he could finish his sentence.He got up,grabbed his jacket and walked out the room.Lei sighed,shooked his head and smiled.

"your son has grown to be a fine young man,Jun" Lei whispered.

* * *

_Jin Kazazma_

Jin woke up back in his room. by his dog licking his faceHis devil form must have flown through the window and collapsed on the floor.Jin groaned as he sat up.He wiped his face and patted his dog's head.The dog suddenly walked over to his desk with a picture of his mother and him and Hwoarang as little kids.The dog whined while looking at Hwoarang's picture.

"You miss him too,don't you Kai?" Jin patted it's head. Kai looked him.there was pure sadness in the dog's eyes.Jin can understand animals a little and so does Hwoarang,Jun's pschic abilities have passed on to them as well.

'Yes I do Master Jin'

"Don't worry Kai,I'll get him back.I promise!"

**_End of Chapter 6! Pls. Review!_**

**_Chapter seven will be up soon. Stay tuned_**


	7. Ch 7: It's hard to love

_**For those who want me to continue the Baek x Jun x Kazuya love triangle, Here's another chapter about it.**_

* * *

_Chapter 7: It's hard to love._

"What the! Hey Kazuya, let me go!" Baek demanded while struggling to get out of Kazuya's grip around his neck.

"Get your face outta my girlfriend! You hear me?" Kazuya growled. He threw Baek onto a wall.Jun was watching silently behind it.She was shock at what Kazuya had done.He then turned his back and left leaving Baek bleeding.

"Oh my! Baek!" Jun ran towards him as soon as Kazuya left.Baek groaned.He opened his right eye and touched Jun's face gently.

"I'm okay, I guess he doesn't want me around with you." Baek replied and stood up slowly.He held onto the wall for support.Jun wrapped her arms around him and tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry Baek.This is all my fault" Jun cried,hugging him tightly.He shooked his head and patted her head.

"No. it's not yours... Well i have to go now before he finds me with you again." Baek replied.He let go of Jun and walked towards the straight road heading to the hotel.She watched him as he walked home,tears still fell from her eyes.She whispered "Baek... Kazuya,who do I love more?" She touched her chest, images of Baek and Kazuya flooded her mind.She felt so happy whenever they were around,childhood friends to becoming lovers.

* * *

**_Sorry this was kinda short.. (scratches head then grins) Anyway.. Pls.Review_**


	8. Ch 8: Get him!

Chapter 8: Get him!

Hwoarang walked along the lighted streets of Tokyo under the dark sky filled with stars.The wind swept his hair,it whispered parting words in his ear.He recalled of the days he spent with Baek.He sighed and stopped.

"Why do I..." He clutched his head and shook it "Nah! I shouldn't be thinking about that"

"Hwoarang" A voice from behind him said.Hwoarang turned around and saw Jin with his dog.

"You again?" he glared at him "Are you here to keep saying that I'm your stupid brother?"

Jin did not reply.His eyes were hidden by the bangs of his hair. "Rang, listen to me just once!"

Hwoarang snickered "Why should I? I'm not related to you!"

"Youe are! whatever you say, our mother's blood flows in our veins.And I know that you can communicate with animals." Jin replied.

Hwoarang narrowed his eyes "How'd you know that when you never see me talk to a dog or a Falcon?"

_"Master Rang!"_

_"Huh?you just called me master. Why does a dog like you even call me master?"_

_"Because you took care of me when you were a kid. I would never forget you and Master Jin."_

"Shut Up! both of you just shut the hell up!" Hwoarang screamed and ran away from them.Jin could only watch as he clenched his fists.Kai (the dog) whined.

Hwoarang ran back to the hotel and slammed the door open to his room.He threw his jacket on his bed.He grit his teeth as he punched the wall.Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Rang open up!"

Hwoarang got ready with his gun.he leaned his back on the wall near the door.

"Alright! I'm coming in!" The door slammed open.Just in time,Hwoarang had his gun pointing at the man's forehead.The stranger raised both his arms."Hey! hey! I'm not here to kill you or anything."

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"The name's Lee Chaolan." he answered as he pushed the gun aside and lowered his arms.Hwoarang stared at him.

"So... why the hell are you here?"

Lee walked around his room. "Hmm...nice room you got here."

"You're not answering my question!" yelled Hwoarang.

"Well..." Lee snapped his fingers.A group of Tekken forces busted into the room.Lee grinned menacingly.

"Rang Kazama... Looks like this is where it ends."

"What!"

One soldier aimed a knife towards Hwoarang but he dodged it and countered with a Hunting hawk combo.He kicked his gun up in the air and caught it.He had killed many soldiers just by a hit in their heads and chasts.He blew the smoke off the gun and glared at the remaining soldiers.Some backed away,seeing this, he dropped the gun and got into his fighting stance.He smirked and took them down.Lee watched in awe and then let a smile appear in his face.He clapped his hands and walked towards Hwoarang, who finished the last man.

"Bravo! Rang... Impressive! But... you missed something."

Hwoarang turned around and was greeted by a stab in his gut.He collapsed and lost consciousness.Pure blood spilled off from his wound.Lee smirked. "Mission accomplished.. getting Jin's dear brother was a sitch!"

Jin stopped as he felt something strange.Kai looked up at his master.Jin suddenly went running to Hwoarang's place.Kai followed him.

'_something is not right. I can sense Rang's blood' _He thought as he ran.

**Hey! dudes and dudettes! sorry This is the only cahapter that I have uploaded since I have too many assignments.Anyway, pls.Review! Thanks! Peace out!**


	9. Ch 9: Castor

Jin slammed the door open. He gasped as he saw blood all over the floor. He bent down and slid his finger onto the puddle of blood. His tattoo suddenly glowed. "Hwoarang.Damn! I'm too late! They must have got him." He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. The thought of his uncle made him burn with anger.He knew where he was held captive,Kai only sat looking at his master. Jin jumped out of the window and headed to where his brother was.

Hwoarang's unconscious body was thrown inside the Zaibatsu laboratory. Heihachi stepped forward and grabbed him by his hair."So, Jun Kazama's other son also has the devil gene huh? Let's see if Dr. Abel can realease it from your frail body, little boy" Heihachi teased and slammed his head on the floor.

"Good work Lee"

Lee bowed hearing these words"Thank you father." Heihachi signalled the soldiers to tie Hwoarang to a stretcher and so they did, they tied his legs and arms onto it. Heihachi, seeing a tattoo on Hwoarang's palm smirked. '_I'm impressed Jun Kazama. you even managed to carve his name on his right palm.' _A chord was attached to Hwoarang chest.The stretcher stood as Abel pulled a lever. Heihachi crossed his arms.He was watching outside the laboratory through a huge glass window a few scientists were also outside with a laptop in hand connected to the main computer.. Abel turned his head to look at Heihachi, he nodded signalling Abel to start.

Jin ran as fast as he can to reach Hwoarang on time. '_What are they gonna do to him?' _He thought. Kai followed ran before him and suddenly halted, growling. Jin then stopped, he can sense a strong evil entity.

"Show your face!" shouted a pissed offed Jin. an evil laugh came from every corner. Jin violently turned around but saw no one. He looked around and growled. "You coward!"

"What's wrong? My son? are you in a hurry to reach your beloved brother?" said the voice. Jin's eyes widened as those words pass through his ear.

"What do you mean I'm your son? Who in the world are you?"

A purple figure stood before Jin. Jin took a step backward.Kai continued to growl. The purple figure walked closer to Jin. "I see you have grown to have such hatred within you. Hatred for Ogre"

Silence took over Jin's lips.

"And I'm sure...Rang also holds that kind of hatred once he will regain his memory" With these last sentence ,he flew laughing evilly, leaving Jin and his dog frozen on their spot. Jin could not erase what the creature had said. He tried to forget it by shaking his head. He sighed. "Let's go Kai! Forget about him. We must save Hwoarang first."

"RRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" hwoarang shouted asFire encircled his body. Tattoos started to show on his face and body. A third eye appeared.Fangs grew and so did his hair. Heihachi smirked. "He has the ability to control fire while his brother has the ability to control Lightning, these two brothers are really helpful with my plan on taking over the world"

"Sir! We have a problem! Hwoarang's stretgh has increased and has reached its max." a female scientist warned

"And his going berserk! We can't control him any longer!" another added. "He can break through the chains any minute!"

Heihachi gritted his teeth. "Is his aura that strong!" Everyone in the lab began to panic and ran.

"I'm afraid we can't control him sir Mishima! We have to evacu..." An explosion cut off Abel's sentence. They all turned their attention to where the explosion was. Jin heard it and realized it came from the direction of The Mishima Zaibatsu. "No way!"

Behind all the rubble and smoke, Hwoarang stood only his tattoos and red eyes can be seen He sprouted red flaming wings from his back. Heihachi could do nothing but stare.

**Yo! it's been sooooo long seince I've updated please review this ficcie... well I don't know what part is Kai (Jin's dog) gonna play, maybe he's the keyin regaining Hwoarang's memory. Wow..Just like "cursed lineage" (my other story)huh?**


End file.
